TRAP
by FloveM95Faye
Summary: Fate sure is a cruel thing isn't it? Who would have thought the curse will come to surface during our time? All of this time I thought it as just a farce that had been passed down on my family for generation to inspire fear onto us, the naughty children. Now for sure I can say that it's true. For we all had been trapped inside this curse and will never escape.


A/N: This is my first work, I've been in this fandom for awhile now and after reading a few stories I felt inspired to write my own and thus T.R.A.P was born. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer I no own vocaloid.**

* * *

Chapter 0 – The Beginning of The End

The glorious sun shone its brilliant ray of sunshine onto the town. Judging by the position of the sun, anyone could say its a few hours before the bell of the town's church will ring; signifying the start of afternoon. And also the time when the public executioning of the one suspected a witch will begin. According to the laws of this country, the prosecution shall begin following the moment when the church bell finished ringing its glorious chime. In the middle of the town square stood a huge stake which measured up to the height of three healthy man combine. Onto it, a fine young lass with face so pure some deemed it angelic, with skin as white as a snow and a frame that look so fragile, a mere touch may broke it lies tied at the middle of the stake.

"Die you filthy witch!_"_

"Burn by the wrath of hell!"

"Go back to where you once belong witch!_ "_

"How dare you cast your accursed magic onto her royal highness!"

Those were just few of words that had been thrown to her by the townsmen along with the rotten fruit and the faeces into her non-stop since her arrival at dawn. No matter how many times she pleads for her innocence, all of it was returned with more vulgarity with extra vigour. The lady pleas and pleas until her throat had turned hoarse and her voice cracked. Yet the townsmen still wouldn't stop their continuous barrage of vulgarity words and act towards her.

As the hands of the clock of the huge and majestic clock tower which lies in the town square slowly reaching the dreaded time, the witch think sourly to herself.

_Why wouldn't they hear me out? Why wouldn't they believe me? Why...?_

She continues contemplating her own thought, her long silky smooth white hair flutter in front of her, derailing her trains of thought and bringing realization upon her.

_That's right. No one would believe the word of one who owns the mark of the witch. _With that thought she smile sadly and tears began streaming down her face. _Why... why do you betray me, the one who you've promised a never ending bond of friendship? Why do you betray me, the one who you've promised to treat as your own blood? Why... why Luka? _

With that as her final thought, she finally falls asleep to find a bit of salvation before her execution arrives.

When the sun had reached its peak, the royal carriage came in view. There come from the carriage it's three attendants, two female and a male. The male and the female who were twins are wearing clothes identitical in the colour theme, black with gold trimming. The only difference between them being the male wearing a tux and the female wearing a dress. The other female, whom everyone acknowledged as the queen were wearing her trademark cyan coloured one piece dress with her royal family cape donned on her shoulder, linked with gold chain adorned by few gemstone. Behind the royal carriage, came a carriage that's coloured crimson blood red and majestic royal blue. Out of the carriage came two people, a handsome looking man who wore expensive-looking suit with black cloak draped around his shoulder which was linked with gold chain. The female wore a blouse which exposed her midriff with a skirt and a pair of leggings. On top of her shoulder, she wore a flowing red cape.

"So... this is the one who had casted a spell upon her highness?" asked the blue-haired man. "Yes, judge Kaito. By the name of the god in the heavens above, we swear she's the witch who had cursed her majesty," answer the twin together.

"I see... Well then. Without further ado, let's begin the execution shall we? Meiko? If you will," the man known as Kaito ordered. "Yes, My Lord," answered the woman donning the red cape. Without further ado, she hastily began piling the hay stack around the stake and drenching it along it's occupant with gasoline.

With the first splash of gasoline onto her body, the lady labelled as the witch began stirring up from her deep slumber. She slowly open up her eyes and to her horror, the causes of her problem were right there standing in front of her with a man who wore the attire of a judge_._

_Those twin. Those despicable twins. How dare they show their faces in front of me! Oh how I wish to strangle both of them till they declare my innocence in front of the judge! _

"My Lord! I plead my innocence in front of you. Those twins, they are the one who are actually guilty. They accused of an act that is unknown to me. I'm the victim here!" the lady tried her best to plead for her innocence to the judge.

"I see. So what you're trying to say is that you had been accused of a wrongdoing that you had never done and these twins are the one responsible for your punishment?" the judge ask the lady back with a hint of sympathy in his voice.

"Yes! Yes, My Lord! They are the one who had spread rumour around accusing me of bewitching Her Majesty The Queen!" the lady answers in delight and cast a glance upon her saviour face. Upon seeing her so-called saviour her eyes drastically open up as big as a saucer plate.

"Ahahahahahahahaha! You really are one pitiful witch you know? Is that the best you could do? Accusing little children just to claim your innocence? That just makes your execution better!" was the reaction that the man gave to her. And without further ado, he commands his executioner to begin burning the haystack.

_Why? Why are you so cruel oh dear fate? Why did you give me a test of hope if you're just gonna takes it back?! If this is how you're gonna play it then I'll not stay quiet about this. I shall show you the reason why we're known as the witch!_

As if mocking her, the fire burns at a slow pace. Slowly but surely, the fire crept its way towards her. A sane person usually would begin cowering in fear and pleas for their forgiveness and asked to be released from this kind of punishment. With her switch fully flipped on, she began cackling and when the fire had begun touching her feet, she began laughing hysterically,.

"Do you think this is the end? No dear child. This is just the beginning".

Thunders roar. The earth rumble. The wind began picking up its speed. She began her chanting. Even when the fire starts chewing onto her body, she still continues her chanting. When the fire had enveloped her body whole, contrary to other sane people who would shriek in pain she continue her crazy laugh again and speak her last words,

"Hear me oh **Children of Evil**, the **Corrupted Judge**, the **Crimson Slayer** and **Your Royal Highness**. As soon as the fire had finished consuming this flesh of mine, if your accusation is true then I'll just be turn into ashes. But if I am innocent, I shall be mummified on to this stake and all of you shall bear this curse of mine! Your soul shall be tied to this world and will plague your reincarnation until I've execute my revenge onto all of you on our reunion! Oh and almost forgot, this curse will also affect you too **my dear Luka**!"

Upon hearing the witch last word, all but the Green Queen began to cower in fear and regret all of these. She tried to stop the fire but when she took her first step, the witch later known as the Wicked One had took her last laugh together with her last breath. Only then all of them began to know the emotion called fear for a mark had appeared on all of them in different shape. The Crimson Slayer had a spade shaped mark imbued on her chest, the Corrupted Judge had a diamond-shape mark on his left eye, the Children of Evil had a half heart shaped at the back of their hand and finally the Green Queen is marked with a clover shaped mark on her left cheek.

Many different legends have been told about the fate that had been befallen upon all of them. Some say they all live their live as normally and died a normal death. Some say that they all had gone crazy and died a very painful death. Nevertheless, with all of these stories available, there's only one thing certain. The witch curse has been true and her innocence had been proven. All of the things that awaits all of them are the revenge that had been promised by the witch herself.

_Fate sure is a cruel thing isn't it?_

_Who would have thought the curse will come to surface during our time?_

_All of this time I thought it as just a farce that had been passed down on my family for generation to inspire fear onto us, the naughty children._

_Now for sure I can say that it's true._

_For we all had been trapped inside this curse and will never escape._

_M. Luka_


End file.
